


Don't Hurt Me Again

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Day 2, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hopeful Ending, Implied Smut, In His Shoes, M/M, Minor Violence, Reaper76 Week, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Former strike commander Reyes knew that responding to the recall was not going to end well for him, he just didn't expect a ghost from his past to reappear and change everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little late cause my life is sort of falling apart but writing is keeping me sane so there's that.

His room at Watchpoint Gibraltar was small and bare, but he had to admit that it was better than most of his safe houses these days. He sat solemnly at the foot of his bed, he hadn't wanted to come back, to answer Winston’s recall, but since when did his desires matter? It was his duty to come back, to see this through, to protect his people. He had failed once and he wasn't going to again.

They had welcomed him back happily, shocked that Strike Commander Reyes was alive. There was plenty of skepticism until he removed his visor, leaving his face bare for them all to see. He had aged, his hair had begun to gray, he had more scars than before and his mood was always somber, but it was undoubtedly Gabriel, their commander. Reinhardt crushed him in a hug, Fareeha punched him, a mean right hook across his face, Lena leapt onto his back smiling. They were more excited and happy than they were hurt at his deceit. They welcomed him back happily, he didn't deserve it but he owed it to them to be here.

They listened to him as they always used to, tried to treat him like their commander, but he wasn’t that person anymore. He couldn’t lead them. Gabriel was here to protect them, they were more vulnerable than they realized, their enemies more powerful than they understood. If they weren’t careful, weren’t prepared, than this new Overwatch would be dead before it even got off the ground.

He rolled forward out of instinct before his brain even recognized the danger, his body’s reflexes still holding up after all of these years. He pulls himself up, his sidearm trained on the strange shadow that seemed to have just appeared behind him. Gabriel stared, his gun trained on the strange shape. The floating mass made no move to advance, instead floating above his bed as it coalesced into a humanoid form.

The shadow formed itself into a figure in a long black hooded cloak, a metallic mask with a face that was a twisted mockery of a smile built into it. Gabriel had heard about this man, or rather monster as most people preferred, called himself a wraith, the media called him a demon, the people named him the Reaper.

“Athena!” He called to inform the base of the intruder now present in his quarters.

“There’s no point. No one can hear you right now. We are quite alone,” The wraith’s voice was hollow, haunting and the thought of being stuck alone with him was frightening. “I can’t believe it,” The creature continued. “Gabriel fucking Reyes, as I live and breathe,” He barks a creepy laugh at his own joke, the noise is unnerving.

“What do you want?” Gabriel managed to ask, his voice strong and commanding as he pushed away the trepidation and fear this being managed to inspire in him. The masked man ignored his words, stepping forward across the bed slowly, advancing on the man with the gun trained on him. “Don’t move,” He shouted.

The wraith ignored his demand, continuing his advance seemingly without a care. Gabriel fired, once, twice, thrice, but his bullets found no purchase. Instead the man dissolved into smoke and the cloud rushed through him. He coughed and sputtered as he was engulfed by darkness, but almost as soon as it had happened the cloud had disappeared and in it’s place the man, the Reaper stood right behind him.

He tried to move away but strong clawed hands grabbed him, one by the wrist the held his gun, the other wrapped around his neck threateningly. The pressure on his wrist increased, the claws squeezing into his flesh until, with a grunt of pain, he dropped his gun. Everything Gabriel had heard about this Reaper said he was a creature of death, he enjoyed killing. Nobody survived his attention for long.

“What do you want?” He managed to ask again through the pressure on his throat. He wasn’t dead yet so maybe this black clad figure wanted something else.

“You,” The words were whispered softly into his ear and a tremble went down his spine. A deep laugh reverberated through the creature that held him captive, the sound burrowed fear deep into his bones, his heart beat faster and his breathing accelerated. “Relax,” The voice was commanding but even if he were inclined to listen, it was an impossible command. “I’m not here to kill you today Gabriel,” The words were no reassurance.

“That would be far too merciful for you after all Gabi,” The nickname stabbed deeper than the wraith’s claws ever could. Gabriel saw red twisting in his grip despite the claws digging into his flesh. The suddenness of his movement must have caught the Reaper by surprise, he tore his arm out of the man’s grasp, forcing his elbow back heavily feeling a satisfying thump as he found solid perch in the cowled man’s stomach.

“You know I am many things Gabi, but merciful isn’t one of them,” His anger melts as he twisted around to face the masked figure. The mask dissolved into dust as the man spoke, an amused smirk on an impossible face.

“Jack?” The name came out as the barest of whispers, any thought of fighting lost amongst an impossible swirl of emotions in his mind, paralyzing him. Jack was dead, Gabriel watched him die. But this man, this ghost wore his face. It was a bit older and breaking apart in places but those blue eyes could belong to no one else.

“I heard you might be alive Gabi and I needed to see for myself,” Reap… no Jack calmly advanced on Gabriel again, draping himself around the back of the man still frozen with shock. It was different this time, now that he knew it was Jack he wanted nothing more than to melt into the man’s touch like no time had passed, but he couldn’t. This man, the Reaper was a threat to him and the people under his protection, he had to fight.

Jack nestles his face into the side of Gabriel’s neck sucking softly, drawing a soft moan from the other. A dark smirk overtakes his face at how easily the former Strike Commander surrendered to him, his body relaxing into the wraith’s grasp.

“It’s ok,” He crooned into the Latino’s neck. “I won’t hurt you, at least not physically,” Gabriel whines at the threat but is unable to fight against Jack right now, not when being held feels so right, so good. “Shh,” He shushes the whining with a hand over the other’s mouth. “I haven’t known mercy for a longtime Gabe, not even for you.”

The physical intimacy hurts, the man that used to be his lover was clearly using it to hurt him right now. He knew this but, he needed it, needed the contact. He would let Jack kill him without a fight right now and he hated himself for it. He would let himself die and fail everyone all over again.

Jack turned him around, stared into his eyes for a brief moment and brought their lips together. Gabriel’s lips returned the kiss immediately, accepting the wraith’s abnormally long tongue as it invaded his mouth. They kissed each other harshly, they were both hungry, desperate for the contact. Gabriel had missed this and from the intensity with which Jack kissed him back, he must have missed it too. Jack growled as Gabriel drew away reluctantly, his lungs screaming at him for air. 

“What are we doing?” Gabriel asked, trying to stay in control as this man he used to love holds onto him.

“Tonight, whatever we want,” Jack’s hands caressed his face softly, the clawed gauntlets nowhere to be seen. Those hands traveled slow down his neck, fumbling with his shirt as they worked to remove it. Gabriel moved to stop those hands from undressing him. “We have one night Gabi, but only if you let us.”

That small amount of resistance he had managed to build up collapsed at the promise of even just one night of having Jack back. It was something he had dreamed of ever since that day, he had promised any power that heard him everything he had for just one more day, to be able to tell him that he loved him instead of ending with a huge fight. Jack’s hands removed his clothing, slowly stripping him as his own clothes dissolve into a black cloud.

They hadn’t shared a bed for years even before the explosion destroyed both of their lives and Gabriel can’t believe that he ever let Jack go. For a scant few hours, with their bodies entwined, the former Strike Commander could pretend that everything hadn’t fallen apart, that his life wasn’t a miserable disaster. Jack destroyed the illusion as he stood up, his clothing rematerialising around him. 

“What happens now Jack?” He could barely form the words, almost too afraid of what the answer would be to ask.

“I make you suffer like I have,” The wraith decreed. “I won’t kill you though,” The mask is back and Jack’s voice is hollow again, inhuman “I had no real intention of dealing with this recall. The people who came back or joined so far are okay, but I had to come back for you Gabi. I am going to kill all of your friends here, one by one. I will destroy everything you care about,” Tears ran down Gabriel’s eyes as the Reaper spoke. “Death is too good for you,” The last few words were practically whispered as Jack’s body slowly turned to smoke.

“Jack!” Gabriel panicked as the wraith started to leave. He collapsed to his knees crying into his hands shouting after someone who might not even be able to hear him. “Please don’t leave! The night’s not over yet! I still love you! Don’t go! I’m sorry!” Silence flooded the room broken only by the sobs that Gabriel tried to stifle.

Metal claws dig into his chin harshly enough to draw blood, tilting his head up to stare, teary-eyed, at Jack’s bared face. “What did you say?” Jack’s voice asked dripping with venom.

“I still love you,”

“After that!” He barked impatiently.

“I’m sorry,” He chokes out between sobs.

“The great infallible Strike Commander is sorry for something,” He spits out, a deep scowl on his face. “Am I supposed to forgive you now that you said sorry for the first time in decades?” Jack was shouting now, powerful emotions flashing across his face, filling his voice; anger, sadness, regret all flitted through his eyes. Even like this Gabriel could read him, his Jack, angry as all hell, but definitely his Jack.

“I’m sorry,” He managed after his sobs had calmed. “I should have listened. I should have trusted you. I should…”

“A little late for apologies,”

“I found your body,” Gabriel announced softly. “Dug through the rubble, pulled out your corpse,” He stifles some more sobs at the memories but he forces himself to continue. “If I thought for even a moment that you could have been alive I would have never given up until I found you,”

“I would have simply repaid you sooner than,” The claws clench harsher, drawing more blood.

“Please,” Jack raised an eyebrow, not only had Gabriel apologized, he was begging at this point. The great Commander Reyes on his knees begging, that was not something that he was expecting. “Don’t punish other people for my mistakes,”

“What do you propose then, your death isn’t enough punishment Gabe,”

“Then let me work to make it up to you,”

“What can you do to make it up to me Gabi?” Jack asked, quizzically quirking an eyebrow at the offer.

“Anything you want mi amor,” Jack’s face lit up in a predatory smile.

“I don’t think you know what you’re offering me,” Jack’s mouth was suddenly too wide as he grinned, his mouth full of too many sharp teeth. “What if I wanted you to kill your friends Gabi?” That mouth began nibbling on his neck softly pulling a soft moan from Gabriel.

“You already said you don’t have a problem with them. You are many things Jack and arbitrary has never been one of them,” It was hard to keep his composure while the other man returned to playing with his body; he knew Jack was toying with him but also that he was interested.

“You already offered yourself to me once Gabriel. You broke that vow, what makes this time any different? What guarantee do I have that I will get to keep you this time?” Jack’s grin widened further until his mouth split his face almost in half. Those sharp teeth unnerving, threatening, the conversation had grown very dangerous now. Gabriel had him interested and willing to listen, he wouldn’t fail Overwatch or Jack again. He could make this work out for everyone.

“Nothing but my promise to you, my word,”

“Worthless Gabi,” Jack hissed, black smoke bellowing from his mouth with the words.

“Please Jackie, let me make it up to you,” He looked good on his knees begging Jack mused, humming in amusement at the sight, he could get used to it. “If I break my word, nothing is stopping you from following through on your first plan. You risk nothing. Please,”

“I risk my heart being broken again,” There was no smile on his face this time. Instead Jack was distressed at the thought. He had seen him like this once before, when Jack threw his ring away, when Gabriel broke his heart. “I hate that I still love you Gabi. Even after everything that happened, everything you did, I want to believe you, want to trust you,”

“What can I do to show you that I love you Jack, that I’m serious?”

“Does the name Brent Montorzi mean anything to you?” The voice was in human again, the mask back in place.

“Montorzi, like the senior communications officer Montorzi?” Gabriel asked, he didn’t know a lot of people’s first names, Jack was always better at names.

“Bingo, he betrayed us and now he is hiding away,” The wraith explained, Gabriel cursed softly at the thought, it didn’t even occur to him that Reaper might be wrong or lying. “I need you to bring him out with the promise of rejoining, of spying again and then I want you to bring him to me so that we can make him scream, beg, talk, pay. Help me punish those that betrayed us Gabi,”

“Of course mi amor,” Jack released Gabriel’s body, the words were apparently enough for him. A promise between two lovers that he now trusted to be fulfilled.

“We can’t stay together right now,” The Reaper’s words were sad. “You are more useful here, you can entice the traitors while I hunt them down,” Gabriel could only nod in agreement. “I’ll come see you sometimes Gabi, I still long for you after all,”

“I want you too Jack, why can’t you stay here with me?”

“You are such a temptress Gabe, but I can’t right now. We both have work to do,” Gabriel knew the tone in Jack’s voice, there was no arguing with him like this. Instead he hugged the specter, his lover tightly, crying softly into his shoulder. Jack’s body slowly turned to smoke, it was time for him to leave now, though Gabriel desperately wanted him to stay. A whisper carried desperate words that hurt more than the explosion in Zurich, “Please don’t hurt me again Gabi,”


End file.
